Born Chakra, Raised Magic
by yet to come
Summary: The daughters of Pein and Tobi were torn from them very early on, only for the daughters to grow up in the world of magic. The two girls must unlock their powers and get back to their own realm, before it's too late-HPNaruto cross REVIEW OR ZIGGY GETS YOU
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

A shadow like figure appears in a clear area, only the remaining of a house stood. After further observation, one would realize that the figure was wearing a black cloak with red clouds scattered here and there over it. The figure's face was covered by a mask with swirls of orange intertwined with those of black. Only one eye could be seen through the mask, and it was a blood red.

"What is it that draws us to this forsaken place, one this day, every year?" A new figure appeared. He wore the same cloak as the other, but no mask. This new being had auburn hair, and light gray eyes that seemed to spiral out from the pupil. The being was fairly pale, and had piercings running over his ears and nose, and two more piercings on his chin.

The masked one sighted, he had hope, but it was running thin. "Eleven years, and still I feel like she's out there…I just don't know where."

"I know how you feel…but we can't always live in the past…at some point, we have to let go, Tobi." A gentle breeze seemed to twirl around the auburn haired one before it danced away.

A sudden spike of anger ran through the masked figure, "Damn that snake! I should have known he was no good! I-I should have…" The man's voice broke.

The fire haired man turned, not able to look at the clearing any longer and control the feelings he held within. "Come, Tobi, there is nothing left for us here…let us leave."

The red eyed one turned and grabbed the other by the shoulders, roughly holding him in place. "How dare you?! How can you leave so easily!? This is the very spot were our loved ones died!! And our daughters disappeared!! How dare you fucking say there is nothing here for us?! How the hell do you expect me to forget?!" The masked man snarled at the gray eyed one. All of his anger showing through, as if yelling at the other would make everything better…or seem better.

The auburn haired one pushed the other away, his rage showing like a core of a flame in his eyes. "Do you think this is easy for me?! Do you think I want to forget them?! Get this into your fucking head!! I cared, I _loved_ the ones I lost!! If I could have, I would have done anything to save them!! So get the hell of my back!!"

Silence fell between the two cloaked figures. Their eyes were locked, and the air between them crackled from the tension. Suddenly, the masked one cast his gaze to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, Pein-sama. But why did it have to be them?" Even though his voce was steady, his sobs shown through.

A gentle hand was placed on the masked one's right shoulder. A friends hand, an understanding touch. "I don't know, but sooner or later we're going to have to let it go."

An understanding feeling passed through the two males. Slowly the two turned to leave the clearing, until next year. The moment right before the two were going to slip off to who-knows-were, however, a high-pitched screech rang through the clearing…bringing life back into it. The figures turned to see a black owl with white spots, the exact opposite of a snowy owl.

"Tobi…are those owls usually found around here?" The gray eyed one murmured, not wanting to look away from the bird.

"No," Tobi sighed.

The two men looked at each other, then back to the clearing. But by that time the bird was gone. All that was left was a single feather.

A small token of hope…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sorry that it took us awhile to update! We were busy…too busy…_

* * *

"Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cuz I'd rather feel pain…rather feel PAIN!" There was a sudden cracking sound as the alarm clock broke under the power of two fists.

Slowly two girls sat up, stretching as though they were cats. They blinked they're eyes, looking around the small, two bedded room. The only light that shined in the room was through a single window. A single, small window.

There was something muttered under the taller of the two's breath. This girl had long, thick, silky, auburn hair, fairly pale skin, and wicked blue eyes. Why do you call them wicked, some may ask. Well, because they weren't normal eyes. The iris of the girl's eyes starts a deep navy blue, but gently fades into a striking royal blue, then smoothly fades into an electric blue just before the iris meets the pupil.

A groan was heard from the other side of the room. The smaller of the two girls closed her eyes for an instant. This girl had thick, shiny, black hair, pale skin, and the eyes of a cat. But once again the eyes were even stranger. You see, the iris of this girl's eyes was black, and the slit-of-a-pupil was a sickly yellow.

"G'morning, Sly…" The taller yawned, and then looked at the mess that used to be the alarm clock. "Well…there goes another one."

Sly smirked, "Yeah, but that song just gets annoying, don't cha think, Zzzane?"

A cold glare was shot at the smaller of the two girls, the auburn haired one was only a few inches taller, but she was also stronger than the smaller (duh). "What did you say?"

"What's wrong, Zzzane?"

A pillow was thrown at the smaller, "Shut it, Sly…my name is Zane…stop adding to it!"

The smaller girl sighed, "Fine…………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"STOP!"

Sly finally silenced herself, stretched her arms, and glanced at the calendar that sat on the night stand between the two beds. "Oh shit!! Zane! It's that day!!"

"Huh? What day?" Zane muttered, rubbing the sleepiness out of one of her eyes.

Sly jumped out of bed and began changing into cameo jeans and a t-shirt with a wolf on the front. "Look at the calendar!"

Blue eyes looked over, "Oh crap!"

Zane jumped from her bed and quickly changed into black jeans and a crimson shirt with a slightly low cut collar. The two girls quickly grabbed a pair of socks, snatched their Nike tennis shoes, and bolted out the door.

If anyone has ever been to an orphanage on 'Adoption Day', you should know what happens. The parents come in, talk to you, ask you questions, and then the decisions come. Do the orphans want to go with them? Do the parents want the orphans? The process was no different at the orphanage Zane and Sly were at.

Zane yawned and stretched slightly in her seat as the fourth pair of parents walked away from the two girls. Sly stood suddenly, tired of sitting for so long. Multi-blue colored eyes looked up at her, "Is that the last of them?"

Beastly eyes glanced down, then stared ahead at nothing in particular, "Don't know…don't care."

Zane looked around the small room that reminded her greatly of a cubical that some business man would work in. Finally, her eyes rested on a clock. The red numbers red 3:40 pm. A smirk faded onto the auburn haired one's lips. "Hey, Sly, let's go. Coach won't mind if we're just a tad bit early."

Sly's eyes looked at Zane, then she also smirked. "The good thing about playing for a competitive soccer team is that we can get away from these lonely freaks who want us to become their 'family'."

The two girls walked out of the terribly cramped room into the main room. Which at the moment was crowed with people (old, young, ugly, pretty, male, female, they were all there), toys (for the younger kids), and books (for the extremely bored). The main room itself was very well lit, more-or-less neat, and very comfortable looking.

The two girls took no heed to any of this, they simply walked out of the orphanage, ignoring the whispers that followed them. Before they could open the metal fence that connected the prison they lived in to the outside world, although, a quiet voice called out to them. "Zane, Sly! Where are you going?" The girls turned to see a small boy, the age of five, with dark hair, and equally dark eyes. This tan child was the only person that the two girls could truly stand.

"Oh, hello Clyde," The blue-eyed girl greeted gently.

"We're off to a game, we'll be back by dark." Sly smiled.

Clyde shifted slightly, "Promise? With cherries on top?"

The girls smiled, nodded, then turned an slipped away from the orphanage. As soon as the two girls were away from the orphanage, they began to talk. "Good gods…how many people want to adopt us?" Zane hissed.

Sly shook her head, "Think about it, who wouldn't want two freaks as daughters? Who wouldn't want their kids to stand out from the crowd?"

The two girls were often told they were wise beyond their ten years, but the girls always denied it. They were not wise beyond their years, they merely had opened their eyes and seen what a place the world was. They were, although, the smartest kids in the orphanage. And their looks weren't the only thing that had people calling them strange…things happened around the girls. When they were mad, terrible things would fall upon the person who angered them (not literally…). If they were extremely happy, amazing things would happen to the ones they hold close. It was odd, but the girls always shrugged it off. Almost as if they were in denial of being any different than anyone else.

* * *

The sun rose slowly, shining its golden light through the window to the girl's room. The taller of the two yawned, and slowly got into a sitting position. The smaller still lay silently snoring. The auburn haired one was about to wake her room mate when she noticed two letters on the ground right under their window.

"What the hell?" Zane muttered, stalking over and picking the letters up. She glanced at the top letter.

_Miss Sly_

_Room 613, River Creek Orphanage_

The second letter was marked the same, other than the name, which read _Miss Zane_. Zane slowly opened the one marked to her.

_Dear Zane,_

_I am pleased to announce that you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below are a list of school supplies you will need and a train ticket for the train to Hogwarts._

Zane looked deeper into the envelope and sure enough there was a train ticket for "9 ¾? That's not possible…"

_You will need to travel to Diagon Alley to collect your supplies. A guide will soon meet with you to direct you through your needs._

_Until the beginning of school,_

_Hope to see you there,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Zane walked over to Sly, shaking her until she awoke. The other letter was passed to Sly as soon as she was awake enough to read. And judging by the look on her face, the letter said the same thing as Zane's. The two girl's eyes met. An eerie silence coated the room, until finally Sly spoke.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

Zane sat down on Sly's bed, "I don't know…I've never heard of any of these things or places…"

"Witchcraft?" Sly's voice broke slightly. "This has got to be a prank by the older kids here…you should know who I mean." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." But there was no denying it, all the older boys seemed to get crushes on Zane, and all the younger on Sly.

The silence fell over the girls again, "So what are we going to do?" The black haired one muttered.

Blue eyes looked out the window. "Well…seeing how we don't know how to get to these places…we just keep living life as we know how to."

The two girls agreed, that is until a shout was heard from outside their door. "Girls!! Girls!! Come along!! There is someone here who wants to talk to you two!!"

Blue met beast, and then both pairs of eyes looked at the door to their room. The head of the orphanage, Dave Cufsmith, was the one who was talking to them. There was no way that the visitor had come to talk about the messages. There was just no way!

Zane was the first to show the head that the girls were awake. "Hey, Dave, if you haven't noticed…Adaption Day is over."

The girls, however, stood, slipped out of their night clothes, and into their normal wardrobe. "He doesn't want to adopt you, he wants to speak with you!"

The two girls looked over to the spot on the floor where the letters now rested. It was all impossible…just a joke, nothing more. And yet…the girls raced out of the room, almost knocking the scrawny Dave to the floor as they sped passed him. The girls never let their pace once slow down. They dashed down the stairway, into the main room. It was completely empty, except for a man that was like no other that the girls had ever seen. The man was old…very old. His white beard almost touched the ground, and the same went for his silver hair. He had crescent moon shaped glasses, and royal purple robes, with a….gnome hat on top?

He warmly smiled at the two girls, who were now looking him up and down. "Hello, children, my name is Albus Dumbledore."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Did you sneak into our room, which is technically the attic, put two letters under our window, come back down here, and then wait for us to wake up?" Zane questioned randomly, "You sick freak!!"

Dumbledore merely looked amused, then turned his attention to Sly, knowing what was coming. "Are you a hippie on drugs? Cuz if you are…can I have some?"

The three stared at each other awkwardly. Just a few moments later, Dave wandered into the main room. "Ah. It looks like you have met, may I take you to a room?"

Dumbledore smiled, looked at the two girls, then nodded. Dave showed the way to one of the smaller rooms that came off of the main lobby. Once the three beings were seated, the lights were turned on, and then the head of the orphanage walked out of the small compartment. The three beings looked at each other. The girls had the same indifferent look on their face, all the while, Dumbledore stood and began to study the lamp on the single desk that separated the girls from the headmaster. For five minutes no one talked, it was as if talking in itself was breaking a law. But finally, Dumbledore sat back down in the cushioned chair, and began to talk.

"You both must be wondering why I'm here."

Zane stood then, stalking around the desk to look Dumbledore straight in the eyes, "No, I'm more curious about how you already know our names…you are the one who signed the letters Sly and I received."

Sly stood now. "Ah, that is correct. I'm glad that you two read the letters instead of throwing them out as you usually do."

Sly slinked to the other side of the elder man. "How do you know so much about us?" She hissed as she stalked around Dumbledore's chair, like a wolf ready to go in for the kill.

"Well, for starters," The silver haired man smiled, ran a hand through his beard, and began. "Would you like a lemon drop?" And just like that, a bowl of lemon drops suddenly appeared on the desktop.

Zane glanced at the candies, then looked back to the man, "Do you start all conversations off like this?"

"I'll have one," Sly took a candy and popped it in her mouth. She looked up and met Zane's death glare. "Wha? They're good!"

"You and your obsession with sweets…moving on…" Zane turned back to the elder. "Answer our questions!"

"As you wish, my lady." Dumbledore shifted, finding a more comfortable seating. "Well to tell you the whole story, I found you."

"What?" Sly asked.

"I found you, the two of you were out in the cold rain, just down the road, in fact. I found you, and brought you here, seeing that it was logical. Over the years I have kept a keen eye on the two of you, and have concluded that you two both possess the ability to wield magic. I believe that you two may be victims of a terrible war in the wizarding world. Who your parents are, or were, I do not know." Dumbledore stood, now looking down at the girls. "I do hope you take my invitation and come to Hogwarts, where you can learn to wield your magic."

Sly started walking around him again, "Magic? What do you think your playing at? There is no such thing."

Zane circled the man in the opposite direction that Sly was, "Yeah, and furthermore…why would we believe you?"

There was a sudden sharp crack, then the headmaster was gone. The two girls looked around the small room, just a moment ago, the man had been trapped between the two of them, now he had vanished. The girls ran out of the cramped space, and there, again, in the middle of the main room, was Albus Dumbledore. "I do believe that should be enough evidence for the two of you."

The girls were speechless. Beast and blue focused on one point, Dumbledore. "Th-That's…

"Impossible!" The girls snapped in unison.

A snarl showed on Zane's face, "I demand to know, what are you!" She growled.

"Teach me!!" Sly wailed.

Dumbledore smiled, "not until your seventeen, my lady."

The girls were silent, then they looked at each other, as if talking psychologically. Then Zane turned back to Dumbledore, "We accept…we'll go to this 'Hogwarts'."

"Splendid! Your guide will be here next week!" With that said, Dumbledore turned and strode out of the orphanage.

_Those girls have an amazing amount of magic, and a thirst for knowledge. One is demanding…she has control. The other is eager, and wild. Similar to __**his**__ reaction to magic. _A picture of Zane flashed to his mind, _She has an air about her…like she knows something no one else could figure out…like she was a goddess. _Another image, this one of Sly, _and her…she's different, like she has two sides. She's like a young puppy…yet to become a beast. And they both have a darkness about them…just like him…a darkness that I doubt they know about…yet. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The girls stayed in silence until they saw the elder man leave. Then they looked at each other, looked around the room, making sure no one else was present, then slumped down on the floor. "What in the hell is going on?" The shorter girl muttered.

The taller girl shook her head, then realized that her red hair was down, and quickly tied it up in a high pony tail with the black band that she always had around her right wrist. The girls stayed in silence for a good many moments. Neither wanted the silence to continue, but neither could think of something to say. And thus, they stayed in a confused silence. Until, that is, a smaller, shaky voice took the girls out of the trance.

"Does this mean you're gonna go away?" Clyde stood on a far side of the room. The girls turned and looked at him. Half asleep, one small tan hand rubbing his left eye. His black hair was a storm in itself, and in his right arm, he held a white (beaten up) teddy bear.

The two girls smiled, "We are going to leave…" Zane started.

"But not until next week…" Sly picked up.

Zane and Sly made their way over to the small orphan, "so we can play…"

"Until we have to leave." Sly finished, both girls wore warm smiles.

Zane put a hand on Clyde's right shoulder, "Now go get dressed, Sly and I will wait here until you get back."

Clyde's face lit up as if someone had shined a flashlight on it "Okay!" He turned to leave, but suddenly turned back, "Can Teddy play with us?"

The girls laughed and nodded. The boy smiled and ran off. Once the boy was back the three of them played nonstop. They even played until it was dark outside.

And that was how the entire week went…

* * *

Slowly two pairs of otherworldly eyes opened. Two now eleven-year-olds sat up in their beds. The sun had yet to grace their small room with light. But that was no problem, the girl's eyes quickly adjusted to the moon lit room. They both gazed around the area. Across the floor lay unfinished papers and books, broken, fixed, or new writing and drawing supplies lay unmoved with all the other litter on the ground. The girl's eyes finally rested on each other, how unearthly they both looked in the full moon's light. The fair skin that both girls had seemed to glow, Zane's eyes reflected the moonlight, making it look as though they were glowing. Sly's eyes caught the light, and made them seem completely dark. The girl's hair was the most inhuman, the glimmer made Zane's hair look like a fire of red and gold, whereas Sly's hair look like it was outlined in a glow of white.

Zane looked over at the calendar, today was the day. One week earlier, the elder man had talked to the two girls. "Why are we awake now?" Sly hissed.

Zane's eyes closed for a moment then snapped open. "There's someone downstairs." Without waiting for any kind of reply, Zane was up and running out the door.

"Wait up!" Sly cried out. She trusted that the other girl was right, it was strange, but Zane had always had some kind of telepathy power. Sly ran down the stairs right behind the taller of the two.

It turned out Zane was right. Standing in the same spot that the 'headmaster' of 'Hogwarts' stood one week prior was an enormous man. His curly, thick, dark brown beard and mustache seemed to be taking over his face, helped by his hair. He wore a brown fur coat (the girls were amazed he could find one that fit him!), and brown clothes under it. The man had to be at least eight feet tall, and he looked strong…very strong. But something in his warm brown eyes kept the girls from being afraid of this new being.

Sly was the first to talk, "Are you the one Dumbledore told us about?"

The man nodded, "Aye, I'm Rubeus 'Agrid, t'e grounds keeper for 'Ogwarts."

The girls looked the man up and down, he looked nothing like the elder man, and all he carried with him was a pink umbrella (a very awkward thing for him to be carrying in the girls opinion). "And you're a wizard?" Zane hissed.

Hagrid glanced away, "Well, we can talk more 'bout that later, are you two ready to get your supplies for 'Ogwarts?" Hagrid smiled a warm and gentle smile.

The girls looked at each other, shrugged, then nodded in unison to the giant, who turned slightly and waited for the girls to walk ahead of him. Zane took the lead, confidently striding passed the overgrown man with Sly at her heals, cautiously slipping past the man and out the door. The girls exchanged curious looks when they saw the older motorcycle out in front of the orphanage.

"It's a motorcycle…" Sly muttered.

Zane rolled her eyes, "Really…I don't see that at all!"

"What do you mean, it's right in front of--"

"Sly…sarcasm…" Zane hissed.

"What is this sarcasm of which you speak?"

Zane glared at the smaller, "Why must you be a smart ass at times?"

Sly faked a gasped, "You said a bad word, Fuck-tard…"

* * *

The two girls, along with the over grown man, silently walked through an English pub, and made their way to the back of the bar, then out the back door. Hagrid closed the old wooden door behind the auburn haired girl. Only then did one of the girls talk, "Woah…did we just walk through a pub…unnoticed?"

The man smiled down at the smaller, "Well, them muggle folks, can't see us going in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh…That makes perfect sense…" Zane snapped, rolling her eyes.

Sly's beastly eyes looked up into Zane's fading blue, "It does?"

"You really don't understand sarcasm, do you, Sly?"

"No…of course I don't understand…" Sly rolled her eyes.

Hagrid smiled slightly and set off tapping what looked like random bricks. The girls glanced at each other then looked skeptically at the larger man. That is until their expressions changed to awe when the wall itself opened up, revealing one of the most lively places the girls had ever seen. All over the rode people strode from shop to shop. The most strange, different products were being sold at the shops that covered the alley. There were toys that exploded (much to the enjoyment of Sly), there was a pet shop that sold creatures with three heads, owls, and a rather large black-eyed, red cat (Which immediately interested Zane). Soon the three people approached a huge Roman-like building with the words "Gringott's Bank" in stone letters on the front (A/N uhh haven't read the books in a while…forgot what it looked like).

"Hey, Buddy," Zane snapped, getting the large man's attention, "If you haven't already figured this out…we don't have any money. The most I got on me is a twenty…and I doubt that would last long."

Zane suddenly grabbed Sly's arm and yanked her away from touching a very shiny statue. No matter how old, how mature, or what situation they were in, the girls always had two weaknesses each. Now many people's weaknesses are their fears, but that wasn't with the girls. Sly, no matter what, can't helping touching something that shines, she also, on some occasions, she is also a retard when it comes to directions (you could put her in a room, with the goal to open the only door in the room…and she would get lost…this has happened…). If something was fuzzy, or red, Zane had to (her instincts told her to) hug it. This really hadn't hurt Zane at all, but who knows what (or who) one might find in a magical place. But as a counter weight to all this…the two girls had the devil's luck.

"On the contrary, Professor Dumbledore made one account for you two, and was kind enough to put money in it. He also told the other professors about your money predicament, so you can do jobs for the other teachers, and get paid." Hagrid responded.

* * *

The three people walked out of Gringott's together twenty minutes later, "Holy shit that ride was awesome!!" Sly yelled, giving Zane a high five.

"Alrigh', now you each have enough money to get what you need, and one pet each." Hagrid sighed, still woozy from the ride.

The girls nodded, then followed Hagrid to Flourish and Blotts. As the three approached, so did a group of seven red heads. Sly nudged Zane in the ribs, "Look, it's your long lost family."

Zane glanced at one of the pale, red-heads, "S-Sly…r-red…fuzzy…hair! Must fight instincts…to hug!! Ah, screw it!" And with that, Zane strode over to the eldest of the Weasley sons there.

"'Ello, there, I'm Percy Weasley. Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Percy smiled down at Zane.

Zane kept her eyes locked on Percy's fire red hair. She took one step closer to Percy, and gingerly wrapped her arms around him. The precise moment that Percy was going to hug Zane back (awkwardly seeing that he didn't even know her name), the younger released the teen, turned gracefully, and walked away. Not even once looking back at Percy.

Sly smiled as soon as Zane was back in front of her, "Is that guy checking you out?" She motioned towards the teen Zane hugged.

Zane shrugged "Don't know, Don't care." Then looked at Hagrid, "Shall we get what we came for?"

* * *

Three hours later, the girls had almost everything they needed. Ranging from books (and the Percy incident), to cauldrons (shiny cauldron incident… "No, Sly…put it back!" "But, Zane!! IT IS SHINY!!"). All they had left to get was their pets, and wands. The girls walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop, leaving Hagrid outside with all the other supplies.

An old man walked up to the girls, "Ah, first years, welcome! Please hold out your right arm, unless you are left handed…"

Both girls did as they were told, and soon were ready to try out some wands (after they were magically measured). Sly was the first to be given a wand, and as soon as she flicked it Ollivander's desk exploded, sending his neatly stacked papers flying. "No, No…that one's not for you…" Zane tried a wand right after Sly, and all of the papers that were still flying around burst into flames (hmm…there goes all his hard work, the girls thought). "Neither is that one…"

"Do we have to pay for these damages?" Sly asks, putting her wand down.

Ollivander smiles at her, "No, No, this has been happening too many years for extra payments."

"Ah, stock market," Zane added.

Five wands and many explosions, implosions, and burnings later (much to the enjoyment of Sly). Sly picked up a red wand with streaks of black intertwining around the handle of the wand, and the bottom base of the wand there was one black dot in the center. She flicked it and a red-orange glow emanated off of it. "Ah, that is a very rare wand, imported from Japan, it holds the whisker of the legendary Kyuubi. Made from bloodwood and ebony. Eleven and a half inches, and good in charms, excellent for transfiguration." Ollivander smiled.

"What is Kyuubi?" Sly asked, looking the wand up and down.

"It is said to be the king of demons, and harbors nine tails, each to hold more power than any man could possess."

"King of demons, eh?" Sly glanced at Zane. Who at that moment flicked a wand identical to Sly's, only the colors were reversed. And the image on the bottom of the base was a faded blue spiral. Zane flicked the wand and a crimson glow radiated from it.

"Ah, another rare wand, made out of the same woods, but the heart string of the Japanese god, Ame-No-Wakahiko. It is good at potions, and excellent at defense against the dark arts." Ollivander stated.

"Woah…how did you get a heart string of a god?" Zane questioned.

"He was already dead."

Zane rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's nice…"

The girls paid for the wands and walked outside to meet back with Hagrid. "Alrigh', now the only thing left is for you two to get pets. Dumbledore already provided an owl for you." Hagrid reaches behind him and showed the girls a cage, inside was a black owl with white spots, the exact opposite of a snowy owl.

"Woah, nice bird…" Sly muttered.

Zane looked up at Hagrid, "What's its name?"

"Her name is Kuro." Hagrid smiled.

The three magical beings walked through the crowded streets until they all got to one of the pet shops they passed on their way to Gringott's. Sly and Zane looked around the shop, then finally they both decided on the pet they wanted. Sly bought a mix between a raccoon and a ferret. It had the coloration and tail of a raccoon, but the body structure of a ferret (she called it Gunny). Zane chose the red kitten (that was already the size of a normal full grown cat) with black eyes (she named him Ziggy).

That night, the girls were dropped back off at the orphanage to get their things packed…tomorrow, they were off to King's Cross…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two girls moved out of the old blue van, gathered their belongings, and pets. The moved so they could talk to their driver through the front window. "Alright, Dave, we'll right to you, and sometime next year we'll--"

The van sped away leaving the two girls in King's Cross' parking lot. "What the?! Dude! He just left us here!!" Sly exclaimed.

"Good to know that we're loved…" Zane hissed, "C'mon, Sly…"

The girls wheeled their luggage into the station. There were hundreds of people bustling around, running into people, apologizing, running off, and trying to buy their way. The stone station was so big, the girls felt dizzy just thinking that they had to find their train without a guide. Luckily for them…help was on it's very…neat…way.

"'Ello there! I remember you," A red headed teen walked over and gave Zane a quick hug. "Good to see that you are all ready to go to Hogwarts." The red head smiled, his blue eyes shining. (A/N sorry…I've heard Percy's eyes portrayed as blue and brown…I just randomly picked!)

"Uhh…yeah." Zane muttered. Looking around the train station.

Sly followed the taller's gaze and searched the station as well. "Oh! Are you two looking for platform 9 and ¾?" Percy asked.

Zane gave him an 'Oh my god…you just figured that out' look before responding, "Yeah, could you lead the way?"

Percy smiled again, "Of course, here let me take your baggage cart," the red head answered as he took the cart.

"Oh…uhh…sure?" Zane, for the first time in her life, didn't know what to say. No one had ever willingly offered to do her a favor.

The girls found an empty booth on the train, and slipped into the small room before anyone else could. The people who packed the luggage on the train were too scared to try to pack Ziggy and Gunny, so the girls' pets were brought on the train with them. The girls sat down beside each other, and their pets jumped up on the other booth seat.

"Excuse me," a young girl's voice broke the silence. Sly and Zane looked up at the newcomer.

Both the girls raised one eyebrow at the girl by the door. She had dark red hair (which was obviously dyed. You could tell, it was obvious that she was naturally a brunette.), she wore small, bright green glasses, and wrapped around her forehead was a purple headband that had a music note in the center of a metal plate. "What?" Sly muttered, already not liking the girl, and also already knowing that she was a fan of an anime that Sly had heard of once.

"Would you two care if my brother and I—AHHHHH!!" The girl ran off screaming as soon as she laid eyes on the overgrown cat and raccoon-ferret mix.

"What's her problem?" Zane hissed, rolling her eyes.

Not even a second later, two identical red headed boys rushed into the booth. "What's going on??" One cried out.

"Did it go off?" The other one exclaimed, both of them had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

The two girls look at each other before Zane suddenly got to her feet. "Wait…did what go off?"

The twins smiled, "Oh…"

"Don't worry…"

"It's nothing…just…"

"A joke." The twins walked over to Zane and gently pushed her back down, the dashed out of the booth and back to theirs.

Sly just sat still for a moment, then began to poke everything in her reach. Zane looked over at her, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to set it off." Sly stated, still poking.

Zane stood up, picked up Ziggy, then turned back to Sly. "C'mon, let's find a different booth." With out waiting for a reply, Zane walked out of the booth and waited for Sly to follow. There was a sudden explosion from inside the booth, then Sly walked out, covered from head to foot in soot, along with Gunny.

"I wanna do that again," Sly laughed.

Zane looked her up and down, "Do you like getting yourself blown up?"

Before Sly could reply the two red heads ran up again. "It went off!!"

"Who's the one who—oh…" One of them stopped short when he looked over at Sly.

Sly smiled, "how'd you two do that?"

The twins smiled, one of them opened their mouth to answer, "Well you see--"

"Better question," Zane snapped, elbowing Sly in the ribs. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fred," One of them shook Zane's hand.

The other shoved the first away, taking Zane's hand, "And I'm George."

Then together the two teens said, "Weasley."

"Wait…" The twin on the right muttered, "No…I'm George, he's Fred."

"Idiot, I'm George, you're Fred."

"I'm George!"

"I'm George!!"

"I'm George!!"

Zane growled, "Okay! You," she pointed to the twin on the right, "are George, and you," to the one on the left, "are Fred….whether you like it or not!"

Both twins looked completely taken back. None of the four spoke, they just all looked at each other. If a feather of an owl should have hit the floor, the noise would have echoed for a good time. "How…"

"Did…"

"You know?" The twins spoke once again in unison. "Even our mom can't tell us apart…"

Zane sighed, "I'm just good like that."

Sly looked around at everyone before saying, with a hopeful sparkle in her eyes, "Sooo…can you tell me how to blow shit up?"

A few hours later, the twins, Sly, and Zane could be found in a booth deep in a heated discussion. "Oh, we should be arriving at Hogwarts…"

"…In about five minutes." The twins stated, smiling.

Zane raised one eye brow in amusement, "And you knew this for how long now?"

The twins looked at each other, "Oh…" Fred thought. "About…"

"Ten minutes now…" George finished.

Sly smiled, "I see why we are friends."

Zane and Sly unwrapped their new robes, "Okay guys, we have to change…out." Zane pointed to the door of the booth.

The twins heisitated, "What if we…uhh……" Fred tried.

"No…out," Sly growled.

Zane and Sly started to push the twins out of the booth. The twins continued to protest, but they were soon thrown out of the small room, anyway. It wasn't long before both girls were completely dressed in their black cloaks, black skirts, and white collared t-shirts.

"Oh my god!!" Zane exclaimed as she looked at herself in a mirror.

Sly stood beside her, "Why do we have to wear skirts?!"

Zane suddenly paused, "Wait….how did you pull this mirror out of your pocket?"

Sly shrugged, "I dunno."

Zane and Sly, along with many other new comers to Hogwarts rode gently in the magic row boats. Zane turned to Sly, "This is just like your mysterious way to pull things out of your pockets…"

Sly just smiled in response, in a few minutes, the two orphans would be at a whole new school…with so many students that were just like them.

_Oooooooooooooooo Zane and Sly are finding their shinobi powers!! 3 __**HINT HINT COUGH COUGH SLY POCKETS COUGH COUGH ZANE MIND READS COUGH COUGH**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**TAKE THE POLL ON MY BIO PAGE!! I NEED ANSWERS FOR THIS STORY!! WHO SHOULD BE PAIRED UP?!**_

The first years scurried in between two of four long tables.  
The crowd of many newcomers all bunched together at the front of the large room. Zane and Sly looked up at the sky, where candles looked as though they were floating in mid air, and the night sky seemed to glow all around the candles. An old women walked in front of the first years, "Welcome, first years, I am Professor McGonagall. Now it is time for you to be sorted into your houses, when I call your name, please step forward."

Behind the woman was a stool with a rugged old hat on it, Sly and Zane gave each other the same 'what the hell?' look…and just then, the hat began to sing.

_I may be patched and frayed  
But I am as witty as ever  
For I know by which you're made  
Brave, cunning, kind or clever_

_The history of Hogwarts  
I shall now tell__A sorrowful story it is_

_In the end it turned out very unwell_

_Four greatest witches and wizards  
Were also the greatest of friends  
Until one of them walked out  
Refusing to make amends_

_The four houses are made by them  
Each one unique to its own  
Do not feel down or grim  
I will find where you fit in_

_Brave ones walk in Gryffindor  
Head held high  
Daring and strong willed  
A brave 'til the death they die_

_Slytherin welcomes ones with ambition  
True friends you will find_

_Those with a cunning notion_

_Pure blood, quick mind_

_  
Ravenclaw holds the clever at mind_

_For those who seek to learn_

_The smartest they will be_

_Knowledge is what they yearn  
_

_Those in Huffelpuff are just_

_And to friends they are quite loyal_

_Patient, kind, and true_

_They are unafraid to toil_

_  
Now it is up to me to sort you  
Into a place where you belong  
A place where you'll be happy  
Where your magic will grow strong_

_Come one, Come all_

_And sit upon this stool_

_Let me rest upon your head_

_And help you enter this school._

The thousands of kids in the dining room applauded, every one but Zane and Sly, who looked at each other in complete confusion. As soon as the thunder of clapping subsided, the elder woman stepped up again, "Alright, now let us begin. Aboney, Jane." The woman professor called out.

A blonde girl walked up shyly, gingerly she sat on the stool. The sorting hat was silent for a moment before he yelled out "HUFFELPUFF!!"

The girl looked around before finding the right table (the one full of cheering peeps), and walking over to sit with her house-mates.

Zane clapped slightly before whispering over to Sly, "Wait…what was her name?"

Sly shrugged, "Uhh…I think we're next…"

"What was her name?" Zane questioned.

Sly thought for a moment, "Rididick?"

Zane punched Sly's arm slightly, "They just started the list!"

"Adidick?" Sly smiled, then shrugged.

The list went on for a long while, then something hit Zane again. "Sly," she whispered, "We don't have a last name."

Sly glanced up at her, "Yeah we do…remember we choose one with Clyde."

Zane nodded, "Oh yeah…off that list…what was it again?"

"Riddle, Zane." McGonagall called out.

Sly snickered, "That's good timing…"

Zane smirked, then walked up to the stool. She turned to face the crowd, and sat down. The hat was placed on her red haired head soon afterward. "Well, well…you have a darkness around you…but you are also a leader…you are much like someone else who passed through here…both Slytherin and Gryffindor would suit you well. But where would you fit in most?" The hat pondered.

"No where…"

"There has to be some house that suits you."

"Then prove it."

"RAVENCLAW!! Your desire to know is much stronger than any other instinct inside of your soul."

Zane sighed, "Thanks a lot, Preacher…too bad I'm going to hell…"

Zane walked passed Sly, and made her way to the table with, what Zane and Sly call "the cheering pansys".

"Riddle, Sly."

The second Riddle walked up and sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her. "Ah, another Riddle…You are much less dark... and you are loyal…Huffelpuff and Slytherin would be your best houses…" The hat muttered.

Sly's eyes strayed up to the ceiling, and focused on a birdlike figure that was flying around in circles. "Why is there a bird in the ceiling?"

"Ah," The hat mused, "The mind of a Huffelpuff…yet the eyes of a Slytherin."

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Sly growled.

"I meant your view on the world," the hat reasoned, but it was too late.

"No! You will put me in Ravenclaw with my friend! Or I will fucking burn, tear, rip, and claw you out of existence…as soon as I figure out why there is a fucking bird in the ceiling?!" Sly snarled.

The hat was silent, "So your loyalty is to your only friend…"

"No shit!"

"Yet you still hold a beast in you…but if you wish it…RAVENCLAW!!"

With a ridiculously goofy smile Sly walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and sat right next to Zane. Minutes later Dumbledore walked up to his podium (which just randomly appeared, much to the confusion of the two girls). And began to have everyone in the room sing the Hogwarts theme song. Zane and Sly looked around, refusing to sing the song.

The sorting hat was still sitting on the stool behind Dumbledore, but he as well was silent. _Zane and Sly…the last name of Riddle suits Zane…she is much like Tom…but Sly, she's like…a beast…always ready for the attack, yet she's loyal as well…like nothing I've ever seen before…_

Soon the song ended. "Hey…Zane…"

"What?"

Sly was looking up at this point, "There's a bird in the ceiling."

Zane looked up, then looked back at the table when all the plates and food appeared, suddenly.

Sly pointed upward, "See…look it's right…" She trailed off once she saw how shiny her plate was. "Forget it…"

All the plates were soon filled with food, and Sly began to, literally, dig in. Zane soon pulled her friend back up into a sitting position. The auburn haired one handed her friend a fork, then went back to her own dinner.

"Hey, Zane." A deepish voice greeted, Zane turned to see none other than her friendly Weasley stalker. "Congrats on getting in Ravenclaw."

Zane smiled, "Oh, thanks, uh…Percy." Zane said while pushing Sly's face into her food for starting to sing "Zane and Percy sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N--" Percy smiled (to Zane it seemed almost sadly).

"I'll…see you later then, Zane?"

"Sure."

As soon as Percy left, Zane noticed that all the other Ravenclaws were staring at Sly. Zane glanced over and noticed she was holding the fork upside down, and trying to stab her food that way. Zane sighed, then picked up a strip of meat, then covered it in chocolate. Zane knew that Sly, being as beast like as she was, had moments where she would act more beastly then human like. "Hey…Sly…look, I have your favorite food!"

Sly attention snapped to Zane. "Good…now use your fork correctly and you will get the treat."

Sly easily ate neatly, and soon had finished her plate. Her attention went back to Zane. "Fine…" Zane tossed her the meat, which Sly caught with ease……in her mouth…

_**REVIEW!! THEN TAKE THE POLL!! OR SLY WILL UNLEASH HER BEASTLY POWER ON YOU!! Plz? For the story? **__**3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**TAKE THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!! WHAT IS SLY'S SEXUALITY?? PLEASE HELP!!**_

After dinner, the ravenclaw prefect (a tall brunette girl with brown eyes) took all the first years to the ravenclaw common room. The room was in a circular shape, with a rounded ceiling (that had stars painted on it so it looked like a starry night sky), and was full of couches and fat arm chairs to rest in. There were blue decorations everywhere, and lastly there was a statue of a woman in one part of the dorm (the name plate read "Rowena Ravenclaw"). The girls easily found their sleeping areas, which were placed right next to one another. "Has anyone seen my owl?" A blonde girl called.

Sly and Zane shook their heads, but as they looked over at the sleeping Ziggy and Gunny, they knew what happened to the bird (at least they cleaned up…). Night passed as quickly as it came, and soon the girls were walking around the castle with their schedules, getting ready for the actual first day of classes.

"Alright, so Charms should be…up there," Zane pointed up to a hallway a few flights up. The girls were about halfway up the stairs when they all decided to move. The Riddles held onto what ever they could to keep from falling, and finally the stairs stopped moving…in mid air. The girls turned around to go back down the stairs, only to realize that all the stairs had moved to stop in mid air.

Sly looked around, "Oh craplesause…what do we do?"

Zane sighed, "No idea."

Just then Dumbledore walked out of a hallway that lead to the staircases, and upon seeing what was happening, began to chuckle. "Well, it looks like you two are in a bit of trouble."

Sly and Zane spun around to look at the headmaster, "Yeah." Sly agreed.

"Can you give us a hand?" Zane retorted.

Dumbledore quieted his laughter, and simply smiled, "The stairs have only acted this way to one other person…another Riddle in fact. But he managed."

"Headmaster, how did he fix the stairs for himself?" Zane called, putting her schedule in one of her robe's pockets.

Dumbledore's smile faded, "He cursed the stairs…"

Sly suddenly smiled, "Okay!" She took a deep breath, "You motherfucking stairs!! You fucking put us down this second…"

"Sly…"

"…or I will curse you to hell!! Where you will meet the Kuubi and he will fucking kick your ass!!"

"Sly!"

"Then I'm gonna meet you in hell and kick the shit out of you!! You Fuckmuck!!"

"SLY!!"

Sly suddenly got quiet, "What?"

Zane rubbed her temples, "I don't think he meant that kind of cursing…"

"Huh?" Sly raised an eye brow, then when Zane showed Sly her wand, she admitted a silent "Oh…"

Dumbledore laughed again, "Well he did that cursing, too."

Both girls looked at Dumbledore before saying in unison, "Help!"

Dumbledore mutter something under his breath and all the stairs went back into place. As soon as the headmaster realized that the girls would be safe, he turned around and walked away. "Wait!" Sly called out, "H-How did you do that?!"

But it was too late, the elder man was gone…again…

* * *

The morning after all this, the girls were ready for their first day of classes, so they thought. Breakfast went by without any problems, surprising both of the girls. It was only when the girls got to their first class, Potions, that everything started to spiral down.

"Alright…everyone be silent. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." Professor Snape walked down the rows of desks to the front of the room. His skin was pasty, his eyes dark, his longish black hair greasy. He didn't seem like one you would like to be around. "I don't expect that you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, with it's shimmering fumes. The delicate power of liquid that creeps through human veins. Bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads than I usually have to teach."

Sly scribbled notes down, looking up at Snape every once and a while. Zane on the other hand was just keeping her eyes on her teacher. He was glaring at the two Riddles, as if he already had something against them.

"Of course some people will be more dunderheaded than others," Snape continued, looking directly at Sly and Zane. "Ah, the two Riddles, tell me…"

"That bastard!!" Sly exclaimed as she and Zane walked out of the class room.

"What the hell, man?! He…I…we…it…ahh!!" Zane set about calling out incoherent things, her mind full of questions.

Sly grabbed her head, "I read the books…but…those questions…he…ahh!! Too!! Much!!"

At that moment Snape stalked out of the dungeon, and began to make his way to his office, but Zane called out to him. "Professor! May I have a word?"

"Make it quick, Riddle."

"As quick as possible, sir," Zane smirked (like a Slytherin), "What the hell was that? Sly and I are doing what you would want us to do, and you go off on us! You asked us third year questions, and expect us to know the answers?? Sly's obsessed with knowing everything humanly possible, and even she didn't know the answers!! What is wrong with you?? Was your tea bad this morning?? Did you forget your Starbucks?? Did you just randomly decide to draw a name out of a hat, and absolutely bash the person who you drew?? To summarize…what the hell?!"

Snape was clearly taken back by the rant. Never in his time at Hogwarts had a student questioned why or how he treated others…this was the first. Before Snape could come up with his usual detention, Zane had spun around, and stalked away.

* * *

The Riddle girls made their way to Transfiguration. Only to receive the same treatment…

Professor McGonagall smiled at the two girls as they came into the classroom. "And how are the Riddles doing today?"

Zane shrugged, "Fine, I guess…"

"Good," Sly smiled.

"Well," The professor corrected. "Go on, find a seat."

The girls looked at each other, both a little skeptical, but found two seats in the front and got ready for class. All the other students soon filed into the class room, and found their seats.

"Ah, welcome one and all. This is Transfiguration, or the ability to transform an item into another. In this class you will be using your wands often, so be prepared. I am known as a strict teacher, but if you do as you are told, we will get along just fine. Any questions so far?"

Sly looked around to her many classmates, then slowly raised her hand.

"Ah, yes, Miss Riddle," And at the look Zane gave the professor, she specified, "Sly Riddle, what is your question?"

Sly smiled a goofy smile before asking, "So…Uhh…When you are using magic…does it make you feel drained? If it does…could using an overly powerlyful spell kill you?" Sly asked, using over dramatic hand gestures.

Professor McGonagall 'tsk'ed, then responded, "First off, Miss Sly, you should have said 'could using a powerful spell kill you?', secondly, yes. Magic is a life energy for us, even muggles have an extremely low amount of it they are incapable of harnessing it, unlike us. This is why there are muggle-born wizards and witches are born…"

The professor went on, but the Riddles had stopped paying attention, instead they looked at each other, the look in their eyes was unmistakable 'here we go again…'.

"Now we do not know much about why the phenomenon of muggle-born witches and wizards occur, but it can be determined that one must have tremendous desire to better oneself to be able to use magic on higher levels."

Sly raised her hand again, "How so?" She called.

"Well, by performing smaller spells, mastering them, and then moving on. This increases their capacity to perform magic." The professor droned on.

The girls walked out of the classroom, "Is it just me…or does McGonagall target us more than anyone?"

Zane groaned under her breath as the professor walked out of the room, "Excuse me!" Sly called out, McGonagall turned to face her, "Does it happen to be 'Pick-on-Riddles-Day'? Or were you just screwing with us for no fucking reason?"

The teacher looked appalled, "Well, I never!"

Sly and Zane turned and slipped off before the elder woman could say anything else…

* * *

All in all, the girl's teachers were either indifferent, completely afraid of the girls, or cruel to the two Riddles. But finally, the day came to an end, and the girls headed back to the dorm. But, sadly for Zane, they didn't make it back without being noticed.

"Oh! 'Ello, Zane," Percy smiled as he approached the two girls.

"Damn it…" Zane muttered before putting on a smile and turning toward her stalker Weasley, "Hey, Percy."

Sly all the while decided it was up to her to put in 'background music' and thus began to sing quietly.

"_Out of the island  
Into the highway_…"

Percy walked up and stood right in front of Zane smiling as if he was the happiest man on earth. "How are you, Zane?"

"Uhh…fine, Percy, how are you?"  
"_Past the places where you might have turned…"_

At that moment Zane, Percy, and Sly turned and began to go up the stairs (which seemed to be working fine with the Prefect there)._  
"You never did notice…"_

As the trio walked up the stairs Percy casted glances over at Zane, though she didn't notice, she was busy keeping an eye on her smaller friend. Percy sighed, and looked down at his feet._  
"But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return…"_

Percy finally looked back over at Zane. And to him, at that moment, Zane looked like a dark angel. The light hit Zane at the right angle that made her fading blue eyes impossible to see, but the rest of her body seemed to shine.

"_He's everything you want…"_

Zane looked over at her side, meeting eyes with Percy before he looked away, his cheeks burning red. _  
"He's everything you need…"_

Zane scoffed, _Percy's one of the only people here that isn't treating us like dirt…_ She thought coldly. _Why?  
"He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be…"_

Zane's eyes ran up and down Percy's body, then came to rest on his shining badge. Prefect…perfect…_  
"He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time…"_

"Oh! Watch it! That stair disappears!" Percy exclaimed, grabbing Zane by the back of the arms, helping her stay away from the dreaded stair.

"Oh…thank you…"_  
"But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why…"_

Zane regained her composure, and moved ahead of Percy, giving him no more attention than she would a passing fly. Percy sighed again, he thought about trying to catch up to Zane, but instead decided to keep his own pace.

"Sly…you can stop singing anytime now…" Zane hissed.

"_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you--"_

"Sly!! Now you're just creeping me out!! Stop it!!" Zane exclaimed.

Percy smiled slightly, "Good night…er…Zane."

"Night."

Sly and Zane turned away from the prefect and to a crowd of Ravenclaws who couldn't figure out the logic riddle the door asked them. "You know you liked it, Zane…"

"Please, Sly," Zane groaned, "I'm not gay…I'm straight!"

The portrait for the Ravenclaw dorm looked over at Zane, "Correct, you may enter."

The house-mates of Zane all slapped their foreheads, "Straight! Of course!! Thanks, Zane."

_**AWWWWW!! FLUFFY SCENE!! SQUEEE!! Ok…enough of that…TAKE THE POLL!! I WANT SLY TO BE PAIRED!! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT HER SEXUALITY SHOULD BE!! HELP!! ALSO……THE PAIRINGS POLL WILL BE BACK UP SOON!! PLEASE VOTE THERE TOO!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**TAKE THE POLL!! FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY!! WHAT SHOULD THE PAIRINGS BE IN 'BORN CHAKRA RAISED MAGIC'?? REVIEW WITH THE PAIRING –OR- TAKE THE FREAKING POLL!!**_

"Well…looks like we're on our second-day schedule…" Zane muttered sleepily.

Sly growled slightly, "shit….now we have to find out where our other classes are…"

Zane sighed, looking down at her class lineup for the day. "Sly…what's your lineup look like?"

"Tuesday and Thursday, DADA…then History of Magic, Lunch…Herbology…then oh, that's it." Sly looked up from her piece of parchment, "what about you?"

Zane smiled, "Same…"

The two girls were definitely reassured by the fact that they would not be split at all during classes. They walked, satisfied, to their new first class…and new first teacher.

* * *

"Good morning, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts…you may refer to me as Gin-sensei," The teacher spoke. His low, silky voice floated through the room. He was, in all terms, an albino. White hair, pale skin, and red-ish eyes, he was tall, and wore a band with a metal plate on it, carved on the plate was a symbol that resembled chain links. "Any questions?"

A girl beside the Riddles raised her hand, the two looked at her and immediately knew who she was…brown-red hair, green glasses, headband, it was the Naru-tard from the train, Bret. "Yes," She stated when she was called on, "What village are you from?"

The teacher looked at her curiously, "I don't understand what you mean."

"Your head band! What does the symbol mean?" She exclaimed, "I've never seen one like that before…"

Zane rolled her eyes, "Oh, it's a miracle….she doesn't understand something from a cartoon with a hyper-active, orange-jumpsuit-wearing, blonde, BLONDE, freak…"

"It's an anime!!" Bret cried in Zane's ear, causing said Riddle to wince.

Sly glared over at her, "It's a fucking arm band!! Leave it be, what did it do to deserve you asking things about it?? It could be Jesus in disguise!"

Zane turned her attention to her friend, "What?"

"He's always watching you!! Like some crazy, half-dead, fear-me-for-I-can't-be-killed Santa Clause!!" Sly exclaimed even louder.

A very awkward silence settled on the class before a brown haired boy from Hufflepuff stood up and looked over at Sly, "E-excuse me…but Jesus is my savior!"

Sly turned her glare to the boy, "shut the hell up!! You all are going to hell anyway!! Deal with it!!"

Everyone was silent, and finally Zane put a hand on Sly's shoulder, "you didn't take your medication today did you…"

"Yes I did!"

"Sly…I know you…how much _did _you take?"

Sly looked away, mumbling.

"Sly…"

The smaller Riddle sighed, "I took…five pills…"

Zane's gaze suddenly turned cold, "You're supposed to take six, Sly…you know what happens when you don't."

Sly's eyes watered, "B-but Sly is a good girl!!"

Several minutes passed before class returned to normal, and at that time Professor Gin (or "Gin-senseless" dubbed by Zane) announced the project the entire class would be doing.

"Now I will put you in pairs of three, and answer questions on Thursday." He then began to list the groups, and soon enough he was on… "Group 13, Zane Riddle, Sly Riddle, and Bret Zimmer."

"Damn it!" Zane snarled.

Sly jumped at the sound of her name, "Sly is a good girl!! Sly knew she should have taken her pills!! Sly just wanted to be free today!!"

"Shut it, you idiot!" Zane hissed as Sly proceeded to whimper.

Bret suddenly started smiling stupidly, "You two are like Tobi and Pein from Naruto!"

Both Riddles turned to her, "Shut up!!"

* * *

After class Gin asked if he could speak to a certain group 13, "I'm afraid that you three will not get along…

"Then change the groups!" Zane growled. "Preferably, keeping me away from these two!"

Gin looked curiously at Zane, "Even Sly? But she's your sister…"

"That's the reason I want away from her…"

"But Sly is a good girl!!"

"You also forgot your medication!" Zane snapped.

Sly flinched, "Sly is sorry!!"

Gin decided that then was a good time to end this, "I'm not changing the groups, I just wanted to tell you three, to pass this class…you have to work together."

Zane raised an eye brow, "What do you mean 'pass this class', don't you mean pass this project?"

"No, you three will be partners all year."

The group just looked at the teacher in silence. "What does your headband mean??" Bret broke the silence.

* * *

From his office, Dumbledore could swear he heard a faint "Shut the fuck up!!"

Dumbledore could only sigh, wondering what this year would bring.

* * *

"Did you see that giant fucking Venus Fly Trap?!" Sly screamed as the girls walked down the hallway, heading to the Grand Hall for dinner.

Zane shivered, wiping the rest of the green goo, that had been sticking to her since Herbology, off. "Eww…I need a shower…I feel so contaminated…"

The Riddles wandered over to an empty spot at the Slytherin table. As soon as they sat down, all the Slytherins around them gave them quizzical looks. "I know you two are only first-years, but you do know this is the Slytherin table…right?" A random Slytherin snapped.

Sly looked over at the older wizard, "There are no rules stating that we cannot sit here, and don't tell me otherwise because I have read all the rules. This is a table. Nothing more, it doesn't matter what house prefers to sit here…anyone else can, too."

A black haired wizard with teeth that desperately needed braces looked at the girls. "What blood are you two?"

Zane leaned back slightly to get a good look at him, "Riddle me this first…are you a vampire, out for virgin blood…or did you rip your braces off those horrid teeth when you tried to open a bottle?"

"What did you just say? You must be a mud blood…" Scoffed the Slytherin.

"I'm sorry…because my blood is made of blood…not mud…you must be mistaken. We are the sort of people you would go after, Vamp, unless you are into mud…you'll have to find that somewhere else." Zane smiled.

"Typical, ignorant first years…" The Slytherin hissed.

Zane suddenly smirked, "Oh!! You said ignorant!! And used it in the right context!! Good boy!! That deserves a treat!" And with that, she picked a grape, and threw it at the Slytherin, who looked quite pissed that he just had someone throw a grape at him. "You retarded pet!! You're supposed to catch the grape!! Catch it! Or are physical movements too complicated for your mind to comprehend??"

"I think it might be both…" Sly laughed.

Zane sighed and shook her head, "Well, I would rather not be in the presence of imbeciles…c'mon Sly, let us find suitable and less barbaric company." With that said, Zane stood, with Sly at her heals, and left the table, never noticing how the black haired boy was looking at her body. (cough ass cough)

_**We are sorry to all the Christians or any other religions that we might have insulted (like Satanists….) we have nothing against you people...it was just funny!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**OKAY!!!! ANYONE WHO READS THIS STORY AND ACTUALLY LIKES IT!!!!!! NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERE AND NOW……TAKE THE POLL ON MY BIO PAGE!!!! SERIOUSLY! IF YOU PEOPLE WANT PAIRINGS (OR A GOOD STORY PERIOD) THEN PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I feel like I'm talking to a wall…………**_

The rest of the week went on as well as the first two days of classes went. To the Riddles, it was hell, but, nevertheless, today was Saturday. The sunlight streamed into the girls' dorm through the half covered windows. Zane turned over, one of her arms falling over Ziggy; who was now a black cat with red eyes thanks to a trick from Fred and George Weasley. In fact, the Riddles and the twin Weasleys had formed something of a truce when it came to tricks. Sly slowly sat up, her eyes still closed as she stretched.

"Zane, you awake?" The black-haired Riddle questioned.

The taller girl muttered something under her breath, and then turned over.

Sly slid out of her bed and walked the short distance to the bathroom, once there, she uncapped her pill bottle and took out six sky blue tablets. Gulping them all down, the small Riddle stumbled back over to her friend and began to shake her.

"Gods…okay…Sly, stop shaking me! I'm awake…now…" Zane mumbled.

Sly smiled suddenly, "It's Saturday!!"

Zane shot up from her bed, "Then why the hell are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?!?" The red head pulled her loose hair up into her usual top-knot, running a hand down her hair to the bottom of her shoulder blades. "Wait, what time is it?"

Sly smirked, "Well, it's only 11:30…everyone else is already awake and out doing….whatever they do…"

Zane slipped out of her bed, carful to not wake her cat, "Why did you let me sleep that late??"

Sly shrugged, "I just woke up, too."

The two girls quickly got dressed into their usual outfits, and then wandered down to the grand hall for breakfast.

As soon as the girls found their seats, two red-heads sat down on either side of them, "G'morning, girls, want some gum?" Both Weasleys were talking in unison, each holding a stick of gum to the Riddles.

Zane smirked and took the gum, "Morning, gingers, want some chocolate?"

Zane handed each Weasley a small piece of chocolate. And all at the same time, the four students put the sweets into their mouths. Zane and Sly stared at each other, the gum was blueberry flavored, Zane opened her mouth to give Sly and order, but instead of a simple 'Sly, close your mouth,' Zane stated, "Chew with your mouth closed, Sly,

Before I decide to say Good-Bye."

Sly raised her eye brow, "Zane, my friend why do you rhyme?

Please stop now, it sounds like a whine.

What is this, I'm rhyming too?

You two Weasleys what did you do?"

The twins began laughing, that is until they realized that their hair had turned into a bright, florescent pink. "What? Oh, I see…"

"…very nice Zane…"

"…how did you Riddles make this?"

Zane looked over at the twins, "Riddle me this, my dear friend,

How do I make this rhyming end?"

"Just spit the gum out," George smiled, running a hand through his pink hair.

Zane took the gum out of her mouth, placed it in her napkin, and began to tell the twins the secret of their hair color. All the while, Sly continued chewing her gum, saying that the flavor had yet to go by, that is, until professor Snape walked through the doors of the grand hall. Sly stood up quickly and strode over to him.

"Hello, professor, aren't you dull,

When will this get into your skull?

No one wants you around this school,

If you pack your shit now, that would be cool."

Zane hurriedly ran over to her small friend, knowing what might happen, "Sorry, professor, she's been cursed, I'll take her to the nurse right away! You see, a couple of Hufflepuffs had a potion, and they poured it in her drink…umm, it's been making her say the rudest things ever! While rhyming at the same time, I feel so bad for her, oh well, best be off!"

Zane grabbed Sly by the wrist and ran out of the hall, never once looking back. As soon as Zane managed to get the gum out of Sly's mouth (a most disgusting process), the girls started to head back to the Ravenclaw tower when a formal ghost wisped up to them.

"Hello, Riddles," The ghost smiled, holding up a book in one hand.

The girls returned the smile, "Hello, professor Binn."

The history teacher turned to the taller of the two girls, "Oh, Miss Zane, I believe I was just reading about one of your ancestors."

Zane looked surprised for a moment, "I don't have ancestors."

Binn smiled, "Just because you are an orphan, doesn't mean you don't have a family. This ancestor play a small part for a certain influential figure, and could also have burned down all of Rome before Nero's rule." The ghost handed the red-head the book he was holding, "I believe your ancestor is first mentioned on page 27."

Zane slowly reached out and took the book, she looked at the title, "Ben-Hur?" The Riddle gently opened the book to said page, quietly she began to read out loud as Binn floated away, "It is said that Judah Ben-Hur's childhood friend, fell in love with a 'boy' slave right before his final race. This same slave boy raced and killed," Zane paused, her eyes filled with confusion. "Umm…Mee? Meh…Meh-ss….My-saw-le? Mel? Mark? Anthony?"

Sly snatched the book from her taller friend, "It's Messala, you idiot! Meh-sal-ah!" Sly closed the book, the shook her head, "Where did you get Anthony from?"

Zane shrugged and took the book back, "Stupid Romans and their strangely spelled—Wait…Messala…is a guy right?"

Sly nodded, "According to the book, yeah, why?"

"And he fell in love with a boy slave…that wasn't even his own…" Zane looked at the book, then tossed away from her.

"Hey! Stop that! This is history!! Plus, think about it, there could be good stuff in here…" Sly winked.

Zane looked over at her, "Eh?"

"Think about it, Zane, he was a slave…Messala was a tribune," Sly picked up the discarded book.

Zane crossed her arms, "Why would that matter?"

Sly rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Zane, pleasure slave…ince ince ince," Sly began to hump the air.

The red-head's eyes widened, "Oh!!! Oh. Oh…" Zane groaned, "The images!!!! They burn!!!!"

"Oh, please, you don't even know what they look like…" Sly opened the book, "and now I do, there's a picture of Messala at the front of the book," She skipped a few pages, "Heh, and this is a picture of…" Sly trailed off, she raised the book so she could clearly see both Zane and the picture she found.

"What?" Zane snapped.

Sly rapidly closed the book, "Nothing."

The smaller Riddle began to quickly walk away. Zane ran to catch up to her, "Sly, c'mon, give me the book!"

"No, Zane, it's just a couple of…"

"Don't say it, Sly," Zane warned.

"ANCIENT HOMOS!!!" Sly screamed, listening to the echoes that bounced off the far corners of the school.

_**NOTE: 1) we know there was no 'first burning of Rome' but…it was covered up by the ancient wizards**_

_**2) we also know Messala never did it with a boy slave….just play along….it will become clear**_

_**3) what happens on Fanfiction, stays on fanficion!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DO YOU HAVE A QUESTION FOR ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY?? WHY DON'T YOU ASK THEM THROUGH A REVIEW, WE'LL BE SURE TO ANSWER!!!!!!**_

Chapter 10

**** "Sly what are you doing?" Zane questioned as she walked up to her friend, who was writing on a piece of parchment.

Sly didn't look at her friend as she answered, "taking a poll for a story."

"What story? What poll?" Zane sat next to her friend.

"Born Chakra, Raised Magic." Sly responded.

"Seriously? I love that story!"

"It's a pairings poll…here, as of right now, this is the top pairing," Sly handed Zane a separate piece of paper.

"Zane/Oro!!! What?!?! Sly!! Someone has to do something about this!!" Zane cried, "It'll ruin the entire story!! And promote pedophiles!!"

Sly nodded, "Sly knows!! But Sly can't do it alone!! Zane needs to help!! And so does everyone who likes this story!!"

Zane nodded, "yeah! Where did you get the poll?"

"Off Yet To Come's profile, oh and did you also know that people can ask us questions? All they have to do is post the question in a review!!."

"I'm on it!" ****

* * *

"Three months!!! Three months with that….THING!!!!" Zane snarled as she and her smaller friend walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Sly smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know--"

"Hey, guys!!!!" A girl with dyed-red hair skipped up to the Ravenclaws. Wrapped around her forehead was a headband with a musical note on it. Not only that, but she was wearing a gray shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it. "Are you ready to present our project?"

Zane glared over at the third person in her project group. "Bret, why the hell are you dressed up?"

"Because today is October 30th!! One day before Halloween!!"

Zane sighed, then repeated, "Bret why the hell are you dressed up…on the day before Halloween?"

Bret smiled her usual big, goofy smile, "Because the people here don't let you dress up for the feast."

Sly's attention spiked at this. "Really?" Sly smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

Bret nodded. Sly suddenly ran off, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be baaack!!! Stay there!!"

The few minutes that passed while Sly was gone were ones of complete silence. Every time Bret tried to talk, Zane would shoot her a 'death glare'. Finally, Sly reappeared, dressed in a brown vest, red pants, a yellow T-Shirt, and a cowboy hat that had an enormous yellow feather with a red tip stuck in it. In one arm, she held a black folded robe.

The taller Riddle looked her friend up and down. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sly smiled.

"No."

"Really? Oh, well…I'm a puppet!!!" Sly exclaimed.

Bret smiled, "Wow! That's great!! I'll bet you're a Sasori fan!"

Both Riddles snapped at her in unison, "Shut the fuck up!!"

Bret slid into the classroom, gently saying she would save her partner's seats.

"Gods!!" Zane hissed.

Sly stepped in front of Zane before she could follow in pursuit, "hold on!! I have a costume for you, too!"

Sly held out the black cloak to her friend. Zane pushed the costume back to Sly, "heh…no thanks."

"C'mon, Zane! Tis Halloween!!" Sly cried, throwing her friend the robe.

Zane rolled her eyes, but pulled the robe on over her head anyway. It turned out that Sly had brought her friend a death outfit, but to Zane it looked like a demonic monk. After Sly was satisfied with how Zane's costume looked, the Riddles walked into the large classroom. The two witches were the last to enter, but, true to her word, Bret saved the Riddles two seats (one on either side of her). Everyone in the room stared at the three dressed up characters. Looks of confusion met each other as the silver-haired teacher strode to the center of the classroom.

"Alright, I believe that the only project we need to see is from Group 13," Gin-sensei stated as he took a seat at his desk, which he conviently moved so he would be seated in a front row seat for presentations.

The three dressed up girls wandered to the front of the class, Zane was the first to speak, but as she stepped forward to begin, her teacher interrupted her.

"Excuse me…why are all of you dressed up?"

Sly jumped in, "Zane did it!! She said it symbolized something!"

The red-haired Riddle growled at her smaller friend, "Uhh…Yeah…our presentation is on Orochimaru, who is part of the legendary Sound Ninja's,." Zane pointed to Bret as she muttered this. "And…umm…they used plenty of life sized puppets to attack opponents," she pointed to Sly. "And all in all…uhh…they brought around death," the Riddle pointed to herself.

"Ah, way to think on your feet, Miss Zane, continue," Gin-sensei smiled.

Zane smiled to the class and began, "in a different dimension, not too far away, there is a way of living in which everyday could be your last. In this dimension, known to many as the 'N Dimension', supernatural ninja's fight with techniques that work off their 'chakra'. There are many different groups, villages, and clans in this dimension, but one of the most feared and dangerous is the Sound Ninjas. Lead by their snake-like leader, Orochimaru, who's sole purpose was to learn every jutsu known to ninja, the sound ninja's were a group to be reckoned with."

_**(NOTICE!!!! BRET'S SPEECH IS JUST FACTS ABOUT THE SNAKE LEADER!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WASTE YOUR TIME READING….SKIP TO SLY'S PART!!!)**_

Zane stepped back to her original spot, and Bret stepped up to take her place. "I will be talking about Orochimaru in more detail. After his parents died when he was young, Orochimaru's only source of affection was received from his teacher, the Third Hokage, and his two teammates. As they grew older Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade collectively became known as the "Legendary Three Ninja" due to their exemplary ninja abilities. Orochimaru, however, craved more power than could be obtained from training with his master, and began abducting villagers of Konohagakure for experimentation. He simultaneously applied for the title of Hokage, the village's protector, hoping that the position would give him access to new abilities. The Third, though wishing to pass the name of Hokage to his favorite student, could not bring himself to knowingly satisfy Orochimaru's lust for power, and thus gave the position to someone else. No longer having a reason to keep face in Konoha, Orochimaru was less discreet about his abductions and experimentations, giving in the Third the opportunity to discover what he was doing. Unwilling to bring himself to harm Orochimaru, the Third allowed him to escape and flee the village. In time Orochimaru joined the criminal organization Akatsuki, where he tried to get close to and steal the body of Itachi Uchiha so as to gain the Sharingan. When Itachi was easily able to repel his efforts, Orochimaru was forced to flee the organization. With Akatsuki now seeking to assassinate him due to his knowledge of their organization, Orochimaru founded his own ninja village, Otogakure. There he continued his experimentations unrestrained, gaining the means to make all his dreams of power come true."

Bret stepped back to her place, and allowed Sly to finish the presentation. "Orochimaru was kinda like the Romans…he pushed people around then killed them for his good."

"Sly!" Zane hissed to her.

Sly shrugged, "fine…Orochimaru and the sound ninja's were amazingly powerful in the 'N Dimension', where ever that is…"

"Sly..." Zane warned her friend.

"And no matter who tried to stop them, they were too much. Were there ever ninja's such as this? Is there an 'N Dimension? We may never know."

Sly stepped back to her spot while asking, "Are there any questions?"

Not one person raised their hand, most likely because they didn't want to risk Zane's wrath. But before the group could take a seat; their teacher cleared his throat. "Girls, tell me this, how well did you work with one another?"

Bret smiled, she always loved talking to this teacher (whom she still believed to be from some village). "I think we worked together amazingly fine."

Sly shrugged when the albino looked at her, "Meh, could be better, could be worse."

"And you, Miss Zane?" Gin-sensei asked softly, as if he too were afraid of her.

Zane thought for a moment before remembering the last time Group 13 researched together…

**START FLASHBACK**

"Oh, my god!!! Ohmygod!!! I can't believe that we're getting to research one of the legendary nin--" Bret was suddenly cut off by a book to the head. "Ow! That hurt, Zane!!"

Zane glowered at her, "shut the hell up, Naru-tard…"

Bret gasped suddenly, "Zane…are you alright?"

One of Zane's eyebrows raised in confusion, "Eh?"

Bret shook her head, "Your eyes for a second were…nevermind…heh, I guess it was my imagination."

Zane's fading eyes rolled before she turned her attention back to researching. "Whatever."

"Why were you concerned?" Sly muttered, looking back from her wet quill to the book she had opened in front of her; the temptation was almost too much.

Bret chuckled, "I thought her eyes changed color…to gray…" Bret trailed off as she looked once again to the fire-haired Riddle. _Zane really is just like Pein…in a number of ways. She not only looks like him, but she acts like him…she has a very leader-like character…oh…my…god!!! I should take both of them to a Naruto convention!!! _Bret smiled at all that she was thinking, all the while, her eyes were still on Zane.

"So, Bret…if you enjoy the view so much…take a picture…it will last longer," Zane snapped.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I would have to say we worked together just…fine…" Zane finally answered, her usual smirk in place.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND REMEMBER...DO U HAVE QUESTIONS....WE PROBABLY HAVE ANSWERS...(AND IF WE DON'T THERE'S ALWAYS GOOGLE...)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sly wandered into her and Zane's room early the next morning, "Hey, Zay, whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hey, Sly," Zane smiled as she looked at her friend. "I'm taking a poll, for a story."

Sly raised an eyebrow, "how the hell did you get a laptop?"

"Smuggled it."

"Ah…" Sly walked over so she could see the screen of the computer, "Pairings?"

"Yep," Zane answered, snickering.

Sly's eyes looked at the results, there, as the number one pairing was Draco/Sly. "What?!?!?! B-but he's younger than me! An-and…oh look a bird."

Zane sweat-dropped, both from Sly's behavior and the third pairing…Oliver/Zane, "really? And second place is Harry/Sly??"

Sly sighed, "Well…if only they're good in bed…"

"SLY!!!!!! Gods…we're screwed…."

"Not completely!! we need people's help!! oh and if they have questions for us...we'll answer them through reviews!!"**

* * *

The two girls sat, half asleep in History. Sly was still dressed in her 'puppet' outfit, even though her friend had long since abandoned her cloak.

Suddenly Professor Binn broke from his usual droning lecture, "I'm going to need two people to deliver a package," Everyone in the room raised their hands eagerly, "to Professor Snape." Suddenly the room was a ghost town, no one move, no one breathed, no one wanted to be called on.

The room stayed silent, except for the growing snoring coming from the back corner. A fire-haired girl elbowed her dressed up friend in the ribs, "Wake up, Sly!"

Said student jerked awake, looking all around her and slightly grunting, much like a woken dog would do. "Rrraw?"

"Ah, Miss Riddles, thank you for volunteering," The ghost smiled, beckoning for the two girls to come to him.

Zane glared at her friend as she stood, "Good going, Sly."

"Wha?" Sly followed in pursuit.

"We just got chosen to deliver a package…"

"But that means we get out of this class!" Sly punched the air.

"To Snape," Zane finished.

"Damn it!!"

The Riddles took the package and walked out of the large classroom. The were completely silent as they wandered through the halls of their school. After a few minutes the girls reached the dungeon classroom that belonged to the Potions teacher. Sly reached out to knock when the door flew open and two red-headed boys ran out, grabbing the Riddles as they passed them.

Zane dropped the package and began to run with the twins, Sly at her heals, "What did you two do, now?"

"And without us!" Sly complained.

George smiled, "We cursed Snape's cauldron…

"To throw up it's contents…" Fred continued.

George finished, "in his face!"

The four students ran and ran, and soon came to the staircases. They began up one, but as soon as they were directly in the center of the stairs, all the other ones disappeared. The four friends huddled together, "Damn these stairs!!!" Sly cried out, "It's a conspiracy I tell you!!! They're against us!!!!"

"Yes, Miss Riddle, it seems everything is against you today," The four kids turned to the voice; the potions professor was obviously angered.

With the help of a few spells, Snape managed to drag (literally) all four of his most-hated students back to his classroom. "Clean this mess up," Snape hissed, pointing to the completely filthy room, "by hand."

The two Riddles tried to talk their way out of the chore, but were found guilty by association. The rest of the day was spent cleaning the classroom, and, at midnight, it was finished.

* * *

The next night was the Halloween feast. Everyone was dressed in their school uniforms, as predicted by Bret, and eager to start indulging themselves with food. That is except Sly while just as eager to eat like everyone else she wasn't in her school uniform. She was dressed as Inuyasha…from the anime Inuyasha (A/N duh….look it up if you don't know what he looks like….google is god). All the while, Zane, who was pressured into dressing up as a black cat (tail included…and sly didn't just get her a regular, full body cat suit…no Sly got her the sexy kind of outfit [think Cat-woman]), sat silently beside her friend.

Finally, Dumbledore gave the signal to dig in. And one by one, everyone ate, one by one everyone drank their pumpkin juice, and one by one…they all turned blue. Under their table, Sly and Zane gave each other low fives, and winked at Fred and George, who were purple instead of blue.

Sly cried out suddenly, chugging her juice, "I WANNA BE A _BLUE_ INUYASHA!!!"

Zane smirked, then drank her pumpkin juice. Every student began to scream, look at their friends, and scream again; except for the occasional few that were laughing. Soon enough every student was up and running around the grand hall. Some in horror, some to complain, and some just for the hell of it.

* * *

The next day everyone was back to their normal color, and the masterminds were unknown. Although, a few people could guess the four people who did it.

It was a beautiful day, and while everyone else was outside, the two Riddles stayed indoors…by themselves. They always had been alone, and just shaking that off and always being around people was going to take much longer than a few months.

The girls were watching their school mates from out one of the many large windows that littered Hogwarts' walls. "Bret fell in the pond again." Zane stated, her voice bland.

"Idiot, why does she hang out with us?" Sly muttered.

Zane sighed, "She's in our group for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Gods…" Sly scoffed.

The pair quieted themselves when they heard the gentle tapping of approaching strides, they both turned around to find that their albino professor was walking up to them, "Hello girls, why are you two inside on such a wonderful day?"

"Hi, Professor Gin, one might ask the same question to you," Zane replied.

"Ah, your ever quick mind, it's a wonder why you're not in Slytherin." Gin smiled slightly, "but to answer your repeated question, I prefer to be alone."

Sly piped up, "So do we. Alone."

"You are extremely loyal to Zane, like the Hufflepuffs." Gin turned his gaze to the smaller of the two girls. "But you also have a quick tongue, like the Slytherins."

Zane turned away from the others, "C'mon, Sly, let's go to the library, we have studying to do."

Gin interrupted the girl's exit, "And there's your second side, your leading side, like a Gryffindor."

Zane turned back to her professor, "Why do you talk like you know us?"

"Don't I?"

"No." Zane snapped, "you don't."

Gin sighed, "Come have tea with me?" He offered. Zane looked at Sly, then turned back to her professor, and nodded.

The trio walked in silence to the albino's office. Once there, the girls sat down on lavender cushioned seats, and their professor sat on an equally cushioned couch. After a few moments of just staring at each other, Gin broke the silence, with a grin.

"Do you know what this is?" He questioned, pointing towards his arm.

Zane glanced at what was tied around his bicep, "An armband?"

"Jesus in disguise?" Sly guessed.

Gin shook his head, "This is a shinobi headband."

"Then why the hell is it on your arm?" Zane snapped.

"I prefer it there." Gin chuckled, "You see I'm a nomadic ninja, unlike others of my kind I do not belong to a village but rather expressed my loyalties to all."

The girls looked at each other, confusion written on their faces, "Soooo….you're telling us…you're from the 'N Dimension'….and that means," Zane paused, "Bret was right!"

"Holy cheesecakes!!!!!" Sly yelled as Gin nodded his head.

"Indeed as a ninja I have a preference for using chains as my primary weapon, but I am well versed in all areas of being a shinobi. Such as genjustu, taijustu, kenjustu, ninjustu, and other unique areas of the abilities of a shinobi. Still my strengths lie with taijustu and ninjustu along with…other specialties. I'm not confusing you am I?"

The Riddle girls stared blankly at their professor. They looked at each other, then they both nodded. "Now…uhh…what?" Sly stuttered.

"So…you…and…eh?" Zane skipped over words.

Gin shook his head, "Let me show you."

Before the Riddles could reply, Gin stood up placed his hands in a strange position. "HENGE!!" He called out. Smoked covered him making the girls unable to see what happened. When the smoked cleared the girls screamed in horror. In the place of their Professor was a hideous, nauseating, creature…Bret.

"We believe you!!!!" Zane cried out.

Sly called after her, "Now change back!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Zane and Sly shyly looked away from the computer screen. Yet-To-Come stood between them, steaming with aggravation. "Well…" The author started for the girls.

"Sorry we haven't updated in…forever…." Zane murmured.

"Yeah…we've been….kinda bad…." Sly picked up, "To Yet-To-Come…"

"Kinda?" The author growled, running a hand through her hair.

"So," Sly tried, "maybe a little worse than 'kinda'….WE'RE JUST SORRY!!! OKAY????"

"Oh, and if you go to Yet-To-Come's profile…be sure to look at her icon!!! It's us!!!!!!!!!" Zane smiled, "And leave a review!!!"**

-----

It only took Gin-sensei until just before the Christmas break to completely explain everything about the 'N-Dimension' to the Riddle girls, and prove that it was true. Only one thing remained that the girls didn't quite believe.

"We're from the 'N-Dimension'," Zane restated, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"And our fathers are still alive…and looking for us…" Sly, also disbelieving repeated the silver teacher's words.

Gin simply nodded, "That's right. You girls have the potential to surpass all wizarding standards and use your chakra. If you are taught, which I am willing to do."

The Riddles looked at each other. Then stated, in unison, "I really don't want to turn into Bret…"

Sly picked up the line, but in a rant, "I mean, c'mon! Who would need to go out and turn into that Naru-tard!! She's crazy, not too bright, is obsessive over some Japanese cartoon!! And she smells--"

"Tell me about our fathers…if they really exist…you should know something about them. Spill it," Zane's fading blue eyes held a fire of challenge.

Gin seemed to hesitate, shifting slightly. It was obvious to the fire-haired girl that he was uncomfortable with the information, or that he didn't even have any. The smaller, black haired girl had silenced herself once Zane broke in. But Sly didn't seem to notice the discomfort of the teacher, and only watched Zane, her animalistic eyes held confusion in them.

"This is all just a pain," Zane hissed, turning, with Sly at her heels, to leave.

"No," Gin muttered, "You're father is."

The taller Riddle spun around to face her teacher, "What did you say?"

"Your father…his name is…Pein…" Zane crossed her arms at the teacher's words.

"Sure, I bet it is," the Riddle began leaving again, and the last thing heard between the three of them was the other girl.

"Sly's bored!! Sly wants to have fun!! Will Zane help Sly have fun?"

---

The last day before winter break began with a bang. Literally. Fireworks from the twin Weasleys littered the air. The great prank war had begun! In one corner, the twins, in the other, the Riddles. The brothers high fived in the grand hall before a smirk came over Zane's features and the girls released a single firework. It exploded in the middle of the hall and rained sparkles down, turning everyone in the hall's hair to the colors of their house.

All the professors, other than Dumbledore (who seemed to be quite enjoying the show), glared at the students. All looking for the culprits of the mess. Most eyes landed on the Weasley twins, whose reputation was known by all. Gin-sensei, however, had his eyes on the Riddles. Who acted as if they were as confused as the rest of the students in the hall, hoping desperately that their hair would turn back to the normal colors.

Snape walked into the hall at that moment to have a bright blue light flash in front of him. Suddenly, where ever the potions professor walked, he had the theme song of "Thriller". The twins smiled at their prank and looked at Zane and Sly for the comeback. The Riddles shared a quick look before Sly raised an eyebrow.

---

The leader of Akatsuki twirled the black and whit owl feather between his thumb and forefinger. His mind raced for any kind of solution, an explanation, a fraction of hope. And, yet, his brain wouldn't allow it. Papers were scattered and abandoned over the top of Pein's desk. His rinnegan eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of his office.

The locked, wooden door suddenly busted open. A young, blonde boy and a wooden, red haired man surged through the doorway. Punches and curses were being thrown around between the two. All the while, seven other ninja, all in matching Akatsuki cloaks, circled around the two, cheering them on. Even the normally composed Itachi Uchiha was expressing his savage delight to the brawl in front of him with shouts of "Fight! Fight!"

Pein, however, took no notice of his subordinates. Even when bombs and poison needles began to collide in the air, the leader of the assassin ninja's stayed silent and uncaring. Only one, orange-masked, man paid more attention to the fire haired leader and his unique black feather than to the skirmish before him. Tobi's only showing eye was trained on the leader, only looking to the rivaling partner's when they came too close.

An explosion filled the room's air; destroying any attack the puppet-man sent towards the other. A spark flared as the battle raged on, it slowly, gingerly fell over the desk, landing on a corner of the object of the leader's interest. A small corner of the feather singed at contact. Pein's neutral expression turned into a threatening scowl. His spiraling, gray eyes tore away from the feather. The moment the leader looked up, a tsunami of killer intent washed over the occupants of the room. Every being in the room froze. All eyes honed in on the Akatsuki leader as he stood. Five of the cheering crowd turned and dashed away from the threatening air; leaving only a blue haired woman, the masked man, and the tangled fighters to fend for themselves.

Sasori and Deidara scrambled, desperately trying to free themselves from the other as their leader stalked towards them. Faster than lightening, the two fighters found themselves pinned to the closest wall with a pale hand wrapped around their throats. A low growl sounded from the leader as babbling explanations fell from the mouths of the two in question.

Konan rushed over to grab at one of Pein's arms. She whispered silent reassurances to him in order to save her discombobulated comrades, "Pein, Pein. Let them go, their idiots. They don't know, they don't know. Let them go. Pein, Pein."

Tobi, on the other hand, seemed to relish in their capture, singing slightly, "Ohh!!! You're in trouble, sempai!!!"

Slowly, and with a final snarl, pale hands relinquished. Pein, however; made no move to back away, his body shook with the want to kill. The blunette turned to the men, mouthing a quick, "run", before letting her brother go. Needless to say, Sasori and Deidara were gone before their shadows vanished.

A hidden scowl crossed over the masked man's face, "You should have killed them."

"Madara," Konan hissed, "You know the moment you do, you'll regret killing off your best puppet master and bomber."

Pein shrugged, his tense body relaxing, "They are still useful. Barely."

"Their the best of the best. No other ninja can compete with them in their fields," The woman countered.

The leader of Akatsuki shrugged again, "For now."

It was Madara's turn now, "As soon as someone comes along who is better…their as good as dead."

The blue haired girl snapped back, "You say that about everyone."

Pein groaned in utter exasperation, "Enough," he paused, "Please."

"Pein, no, Nagato, you can't keep doing this. You can't lock yourself away with a feather," Konan pleaded.

Pein groaned as Madara answered, "It's not just a feather!"

Konan put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, only to have them shattered. I'm worried about you. You're eating away at yourself! And you!" She turned to Madara, "Unless you're planning on revealing yourself tomorrow…start acting like Tobi would! Everyone's been asking questions about you, and everyone's wondering about you, Nagato." Konan moved toward the doorway, turning back for only a second, "You've got to figure something out."

---

The professors had just gotten the house elves, who seemed to be charmed into reenacting Star Wars, out of the grand hall. Their silverware, painted to look like light sabers, were scattered over the room. Four figures waited for a conviction. The Weasley twins leaned over to the Riddle girls.

"It was worth it," The red-heads smiled.

"Hell, yeah," The girls answered.

Dumbledore wandered back in, another Weasley marching at his heels, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, although a fun thing to watch. I'm afraid I couldn't let the elves cut each other to pieces."

"Oh, but the knives were plastic!!" Sly pointed out.

"It's the spoons I was worried about," The headmaster stated, "As it is, you four will be cleaning up the mess your pranks made of the Grand Hall. Mr. Percy Weasley will be supervising you. Tootles."

With that said, the elder man took his leave, leaving Percy to step up, "Alright, Fred, George, find a way to, without magic, get the streamers and cake off of the ceiling. Sly, pick up the fallen chandelier and candles, and sweep the entire floor." Percy's strict behavior dropped, "And Zane, why don't you clean up the professors table?"

Zane glanced behind herself, "We didn't do anything to that table…all I would have to do is stack the dishes. And maybe wipe the floor."

"No, No, that's Sly's job," Percy insisted.

Zane countered, "But I might as well help."

"No, she needs to learn her lesson," The prefect continued.

"But I'M the one who made the potion to drug the elves! She was just the administrator!" Zane snapped.

Percy shook his head, "she had the choice to not distribute it."

"What kind of argument is that?!?" The twins yelled.

"Just because you're a prefect-" One began.

"-Although you're only a second year because-"

"-You got recommended early **(A/N We accidentally made Percy a prefect a year early….soo….just go with it….)**-"

"-gives you no right to torture us like this!"

"Zane wants to help us, you prick!"

Percy finally stopped the twins, "You can also take out the trash bags."

"Fine! You know what? Fine! I'll clean the table!" Zane exclaimed, slinking off in that direction.

---

Hours later, the Weasley twins were standing on each other, on a ladder to reach the final few streamers. Sly cautiously swept around them, wary of the bad luck of walking under an open ladder. Zane stood off to the side, leaned against the professor's table drinking a Cappuccino, which her stalker Weasley kindly gave her once her simple task was finished.

"What happens if they fall?" The taller Riddle questioned.

Percy shrugged, standing beside Zane, "We take them to the hospital wing."

"What if their severely injured?"

"We'll send Sly to get Madam Pomfrey."

Zane looked Percy up and down, "You're heartless." He turned to look at her. "You might be a better guy than I first thought."

The Weasley beamed, not at all noticing his brothers falling off the ladder to land on the smaller Riddle below.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So…Christmas," Sly stated, looking at Zane.

"Yep," The fire-haired girl nodded, "Christmas."

The Riddle sisters fell silent as a few giggling girls walked into the dorm room. They watched the strangers with eyes lacking patience. Finally, slowly, but finally the other girls left the room, and the Riddles were able to rekindle their interrupted conversation by exclaiming at the same instant:

"We gotta go shopping!"

Sly squealed, "I want a heat-seeking rocket launcher, an AK-47, a war jet—

Zane overlapped her rant, "I need some new earrings, nice outfits, a sexy dress would be nice. Maybe some different nail polish colors—"

"—a few nukes, a hack saw, a chainsaw, a bunch of knives, spears, a bow and an arrow, but just one arrow—"

"—A few scarves, and other jewelry would be nice—"

"Wait," Sly suddenly renewed the silence, "What the fuck are you saying?"

Zane shrugged, "Sly, Sly, Sly. You're not looking at the whole picture, you're looking at small details—"

"Don't give me that shit."

"Fine. A lot of these guys are sexy. A lot of these guys have noticed I'm also sexy. So, this Christmas," Zane winked her fading blue eyes, "I'm gonna be a pimp."

Sly raised an eyebrow, "You're 11."

Zane suddenly looked to the ceiling, "Oh, yeah. Never mind. I want twin swords, and throwing knives, and bombs that actually look like little lady bugs that swarm together, attach to someone, and blow them to hell!"

"And some poison gas!"

"Yeah, and," Zane paused as she shared a look with her friend.

"Gerard Butler!" Both girls squealed.

Sly piped up on her own, "And Ewan Mcgregor…in a puppy suit."

Zane smirked, "And Paul Bettany."

"Best," Sly began.

"Christmas," Zane added.

"Ever!" The girls laughed.

-/-

"Fred, George," Zane smiled, "We need your help getting out of this school."

"Oh?" Fred smiled.

"You wanna go to Hogsmead do ya?" George smirked.

"No," Sly snapped. "To many teachers."

"Then where?" Fred questioned.

Zane murmured, "London. Duh, the place of actual shops."

George and Fred whistled, "You wanna go to London? That's some hard work."

Sly shrugged, "You think you can do it?"

The twins suddenly laughed, "Can we do it?"

"Of course!"

"It's actually—"

"More of—"

"A question of—"

"When," The twins finished.

"Okay, we gotta talk about this whole switching of the speaker thing," Zane smiled.

Sly gently sung, "I believe I can fly…"

"Shut up," Zane hissed.

"I think I'm paranoid…"

"Shut up!" Zane growled, and then turned her attention back to the twins, "How quickly can you get us there?"

"Well, you see, after our prank war," George began.

Fred smiled, "We got detention with Filch, as you know, and we found this map."

George hastily pulled out a folded piece of paper from the inside of his robe, "Apparently he had confiscated this from some students years ago."

"They were geniuses! So," Fred smirked, "We must outdo them."

Sly looked at the map, "What exactly is special about—HOLY SHIT THOSE NAMES MOVED!" Then, softer, "And they track footprints in the direction they go."

"Dude," Zane gaped, "How do you make a map like this?"

"We…Don't know," The twins answered.

"Whoever did had to be wickedly gifted at charms," Fred explained.

Sly nodded, "That's awesome, but how does it get us to London?"

George smiled, "It doesn't, it's just so cool!"

Fred elbowed his brother lightly, "But it does show secret passages out of the school."

The girls shared a smile. They were SO going to London.

-/-

Zane's footsteps made no sound as she led the way to a secret exit. Sly padded behind her, keeping an eye out for any sign of a teacher, or worse, a prefect. The fire-haired girl knelt beside what looked to be a normal wall. Blue eyes glanced once more at the map before she nodded to her companion. Sly moved to squat beside Zane, they ran their hands against the cold stone, looking for some trigger to open the passage that stood, hidden, in front of them. Sly traced pale fingers against a brick. It sank under her fingertips slightly. Zane looked up to see the passage revealed as two parts of the wall slid apart. The girls shared a smile as they stood up.

"To London," Sly smiled.

Zane nodded, "To London."

"Zane?" A voice gave them pause. The girls looked at each other before spinning around to see Percy Weasley approaching. "What are you two doing?"

Zane looked sideways at Sly before walking to Percy and kissing him on the cheek before turning and running into the passage. Sly followed the other girl, snickering as she looked back to see a blushing, gaping Weasley.


End file.
